


Star Bound

by mikleoswife, whatismylifelol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega sex, Omega/Omega, Post-Graduation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikleoswife/pseuds/mikleoswife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylifelol/pseuds/whatismylifelol
Summary: We're the same authors who wrote Domestic, Post Grad Good Times! So we're back with another multi chapter fic in the same style!Enstars omegaverse au set five years into the future where our favourite idols start settling down, start a family and make life lasting bonds.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Rinne & Shiina Niki, Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume, Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna, Mikejima Madara/Oukawa Kohaku, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata, Narukami Arashi/Tomoe Hiyori, Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Ritsu/Mao

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with some good shit and rarepairs! We had so much fun writing Domestic, Post Grad Good Times and since it's doing really well, we decided to start another fic! We both have been super into omegaverse and thought it would be interesting to explore with some other ships so here we are!
> 
> Smut chapters will be titled accordingly just in case anyone is only interested in that or not interested in that!
> 
> We will update the tags as we post more chapters! Enjoy <3

By the time Mao gets home, he’s pretty tired. Hanging out with his best friends for the day is always fun, but it can also be exhausting with one of them being an alpha. Mao was an omega, he was one out of the two in Trickstar and now that they were older, their presentations were far more apparent. Now at 22, he’s settled down and living with his fated mate who to one’s surprise is his childhood friend, Ritsu. Most of their friends had predicted that the two would end up together but it was more shocking when they ended up being fated. Not that Mao was surprised by that either. They had always had a special bond and once they were out of high school it proved to be much more than just a bond, but that of a fated bonding, and he was pretty happy about that. 

When he finally makes it home he's instantly hit with Ritsu's scent, it was earthy but  _ strong _ , and Mao knows that means he had been stewing in his jealousy for that last while which means he would have a lot of work to do to calm him down. "Ritchan?" he calls, he didn't need to announce he was home since he knew the alpha would smell it, but it was still nice to call out for him. 

Ritsu knew even before Mao entered their home that he was back and he was beyond relieved. It’s not that he didn’t like Mao’s friends or didn’t trust them, but when one of them presented as an alpha, of course he was uneasy with that despite Mao’s constant insisting that he has nothing to worry about. Aside from his alpha tendencies, Ritsu was already protective over Mao as is and his presentation did not help with that either. When he smells Mao down the hall, he drags himself out of bed and meets him at their bedroom door. “Maakun~ I was so lonely without you~” Ritsu pouts and wraps his arms around his mate, squeezing him tight as he buries his face in his neck, taking in a deep breath. Mao always smelt so sweet and comforting to him. 

Mao laughs and reaches up to wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him back just as tight as he starts to scent his alpha to calm him down. He knows how jealous he can get and he really wishes he wouldn't, but he knows there is nothing either of them could do about it, so he just has to take care of him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on being gone so long," he says softly and gives him a few kisses along his neck before pulling back to face him, then kisses his lips. "Are you okay?" he asks with a smile as he reaches up to run his fingers through Ritsu's messy hair. 

Ritsu sighs and takes in Mao’s scent which helps him relax significantly. It’s always hard on him whenever Mao is away even for a short time. Maybe he’s just far too dependent on his omega but he likes having him close at all times. “Hmm.. I’m fine. I just missed you a lot,” he whispers against his lips and kisses him again, keeping him close against him as he runs his hand along his back, taking his time to just enjoy feeling him after having to spend the afternoon without him. 

As much as Mao loves this, he really didn't want to just stand in the hallway, so he takes Ritsu's hand and pulls him along down the hall to their room so they could get comfy in bed. He strips down to just his t-shirt then moves to sit in Ritsu's lap who was propped up against the headboard with a bunch of pillows. "I missed you too Ritchan," he says softly as he twines his own tail with Ritsu's and snuggles into his neck, "I always miss you so much."

“Me too~ I wish I could always just keep you here to myself~” Ritsu sighs happily and brushes his fingers through his hair before scratching behind his ears that he loves so much. He has no shame at all saying something like that, the nature of his possessiveness towards Mao was something known amongst their friend groups. If he could, he would keep Mao all to himself, but he knows unfortunately he can’t do that. “But now Maakun just owes me for making me wait so long,” he hums and nuzzles into his neck, leaving little kisses and gently nipping at his skin just because he could. He missed him terribly, his scent, his warmth.

Mao purrs at Ritsu's affection, it was no secret that omega ears were sensitive but when Ritsu touches them, it was like heaven, his touch so soft and soothing. He rubs his head further into his hand and scents him further, letting it waft over his alpha so satisfy him further and he's just in bliss from Ritsu's kisses on top of everything else. "I'll gladly owe you, I enjoy this a lot too," he laughs as he just lets himself melt against his alpha. 

Ritsu loves how Mao melts into him. He loves that he’s the only one who could make him feel this way and the only one who can see him in such a cute state too. “Good~ Because I love having my Maakun like this,” he says softly and kisses along his scent gland where he lightly nibbles, he could stay content like this for hours and never get tired of it. “Did you have a nice time with your friends?” he asks.

"Mhmm, it was fun," Mao smiles with a louder purr from Ritsu's bites, his heart fluttering happily. "We just hung out at Makoto's place, they're all doing well," he hums as his tail happily swishes while he talks. He loved just talking about his day with Ritsu, it was simple and a good way to just bond with each other. "Subaru had to leave early though because Hajime needed him home, which was fine because I left not much later." 

“I’m really glad you had a fun time,” Ritsu smiles softly when he pulls back to look at his mate who looks so happy and cute talking about his friends and he genuinely is happy that Mao had a nice time with him. He loves the way his tail swishes around whenever he gets happy and Ritsu can’t help but reach around and delicately run his hand along it, loving how soft it feels under his touch. “Maakun you’re so cute~” he laughs softly when Mao purrs from all this attention.

"I'm not doing anything," Mao laughs as his tail twitches from being touched, though it wasn't unwanted. "I'm just happy to be back with you," he says softly and runs his hands under Ritsu's shirt so he could feel his skin and smiles at his warmth. He loved the way his skin was always warm because he was an alpha, and he loved how much he always cared for him, he really was so lucky. "What did you do while I was gone?" 

Ritsu sighs happily, feeling Mao’s hands against his skin. His hands felt a little cool to the touch but he didn’t mind it in the slightest bit. It was cool, but also comforting as everything that Mao does is. “Mmm.. nothing much. I just napped,” Ritsu hums, laughing at the unamused sigh that leaves his boyfriend, though what else was he supposed to do when Mao was out all afternoon? He usually doesn’t like Ritsu sleeping so late, so he just took the opportunity to get some well deserved rest. “Don’t give me that look, I’ve been doing better at staying awake throughout the day~ I only napped for a little while too,” he insists and shifts Mao off his lap to lay him down on his back with himself above him.

"You really need to get a hobby," Mao laughs and grips the blanket to pull it over them. Having Ritsu with him like this in the security of their bed was perfect, he felt warm and safe and he appreciated that after being away for the day. "Why don't you get out of the house too? It would be good for you," he insists and wraps his arms around his neck so he could rub his scent from his wrists into Ritsu's neck just to scent him further because he knew his needy alpha loved it. 

“I could~ But that requires too much work,” Ritsu hums, snickering when Mao only rolls his eyes at his response. He closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the attention from Mao and his sweet sweet scent that he can never get enough of. If having Mao away for the afternoon means he gets spoiled like this, then he definitely doesn’t mind it. “I do get out of the house to see my friends. I just didn’t feel like doing that today,” he reasons and leans down to kiss Mao’s forehead before trailing his lips down along his cheek and his jaw, just taking his time to cherish every bit of his mate. “I just wanted to stay in bed. It was nice and cozy because it smells like you.”

"Mmm, you're so sweet Ritchan," Mao says softly and his purring picks up again from his alpha's affection, Ritsu was very touchy and had no issues with spoiling him and he absolutely loved it. "Hajime has been in preheat so I won't be seeing Subaru for a while… so that means that I'll be home more," he hums and he knew that would make Ritsu happy, which he notices immediately when he feels his tail happily flicking against his leg. 

“Poor Haakun… that means I won’t be hearing from him for a while either,” Ritsu sighs softly and he was a little disappointed because Hajime is one of the few people he actually likes talking to, but he’s happier that he gets more time with Mao. “But more time with Maakun sounds heavenly too… We could just stay here the entire time,” he smiles against his skin as his lips trail further down his neck where he takes the chance to suck a little bruise into his skin. 

"If we do that you're gonna start my heat early," Mao teases and gasps at the feeling of Ritsu's mouth on him. Ritsu was a very typical alpha, he always wanted to show off his ownership of him with marks and scents and honestly, Mao didn't mind one bit. Everyone knew that he and Ritsu were together and have known that since they were kids so why wouldn't he want to show that off? "But we could make some snacks and go watch movies in my nest?" he suggests since that was a common pastime for them. 

“Would that really be so bad?” Ritsu teases with a hum and delicately licks over the forming bruise with a satisfied smile. He  _ loves  _ leaving his marks on Mao to show off. He didn’t care if anyone saw, that was a point so they know who Mao belongs to. “Mmm.. but I can’t turn down snuggling in your nest. That’s always a fun time,” he smiles and forces himself off his mate otherwise he could easily stay here all day but he can never turn down the opportunity to cuddle with Mao in his nest. It was the coziest nest too which they both made together and Mao was always so especially cuddly there. 

"As much as I love you, I don't love unwarranted heats," Mao grins and kisses his lips before taking his hand and pulling him along down the hall. They make a variety of snacks and head to the small room of their bedroom that was dedicated to Mao's nest and he's filled with comfort as he gets settled down into it with Ritsu by his side. "Mmm, this is perfect," he sighs as he fluffs a few of the pillows he had by him and turns the tv on that they had mounted on the wall above them so they could find something to watch. "I missed my Ritchan so much." 

Ritsu happily takes Mao into his arms once they’re both settled. His nest was the most comfortable place in their home, all cozy with blankets and pillows and Ritsu could even spot a few items of his clothes that Mao kept around for when he was in heat. He likes that Mao lets him into this space too. “I missed my Maakun so much too,” he whispers and peppers kisses along Mao’s cheek, not paying one bit attention to whatever was playing on their tv which was just background noise for him, all he could focus on was his mate. “I wish you never had to leave and we could just say here~”

"I know, I don’t like leaving you either," Mao says softly and grabs a piece of popcorn to feed his alpha who takes it happily. "But, you have me the rest of the night," he assures him with a kiss and then wraps his tail around Ritsu's waist to keep him close. He just adored Ritsu, everything about him was perfect and special, he was his favourite person since they were kids and growing up to find out they were fated really explained that. There had never been anyone else like him. 

“Hmm… I’ll gladly take that,” Ritsu smiles softly and gives Mao a kiss to his nose. He likes that Mao feels the same as him and it’s not just him coming off as unnecessarily possessive. They have always had the bond of needing the other which only got stronger when they presented as a fated pair, not that Ritsu was surprised about that, he always knew they were meant to be. “I’m just happy to have Maakun all to myself… I’m the luckiest man to have such a cute mate like you. I have everything~ I could ever need,” he hums, lightly kisses along Mao’s ears, giggling when they twitch at the contact. 

"R-Ritchan-" Mao blushes as his ears were extra sensitive and just Ritsu's kisses alone left him a mess, his heart fluttering as his purrs heightened. "I'm the lucky one, you spoil me every second," he laughs and wraps himself around Ritsu's neck, not caring at all about what he was trying to watch since he was getting far too caught up in his alpha. Between his scent and his affection he was a goner. 

“That’s because I love you and Maakun always spoiled me when we were little. Now it’s my turn to spoil you,” Ritsu hums, smiling as he runs his hand along Mao’s chest which vibrates with his purrs. He can never get enough of that sound which only gets louder whenever he gives him any sort of attention. There’s no doubt that his omega is just as needy as he is. “You know, I wasn’t one bit surprised when we learned we were fated. I always knew we were meant for each other ever since we were little kids.”

"Yeah, me too," Mao smiles and nuzzles into Ritsu's neck, "it just always felt like there was something between us… and when you presented I kinda freaked out because I didn't know what that meant for me," he explains with a soft laugh then pulls back so he could see Ritsu's face. "Once I presented as an omega I knew we were fated… it just made sense," he says softly and kisses him as he tangles his fingers into his hair. 

“It did make sense, didn’t it?” Ritsu asks softly and kisses him back, his hand resting against Mao’s lower back to keep him as close as he can. He shifts back comfortably against the cushions, pulling Mao onto his lap and twines their tails together; Mao’s tail was much fluffier in comparison to his and it felt so comforting against his own. “But even if one of us presented as something else… I would have still chosen my Maakun. You’re my soulmate~”

"Really? What if I was an alpha?" Mao asks curiously as he shifts his hips to get more comfortable and wraps his arms tighter around his neck so his face was buried in his scent gland, which was just heaven. He definitely agreed that Ritsu was his soulmate as well but it was an interesting thought to think of how different their relationship would have been if he had presented differently. 

Ritsu hums in thought, it wasn’t something that crossed his mind often about what if Mao presented as an alpha except for the fact that he would still consider them soulmates because that’s just a fact. “I suppose our relationship would be much more different, but I know my feelings for you would still be the same,” he says softly and brushes his fingers through Mao’s hair and kisses along his ear. “I don’t know if I could see my Maakun as an alpha… you can be such a cute and whiny little thing,” he adds with a soft laugh, there’s really no doubt in his mind that his omega is the cutest.

"Yeah, because I'm  _ not  _ an alpha, I'd be a lot different if I were," Mao teases with a grin though his cheeks blush regardless. "But I like being like this with you… you take such good care of me," he says softly and purrs a little louder from Ritsu's touch and his words, he was the sweetest and most giving, he was honestly really happy to be his omega so he could experience this bond with him.

“I guess so~ But I love my Maakun the way he is,” Ritsu hums and moves Mao back enough so he can look at his mate who looks far too cute. He really can’t imagine things any different than they are because this is how it has always felt like they were meant to be, but if they were any different, Ritsu knows very well his feelings for Mao would always be the same. “I always wanted this for us… I always imagined our life together a lot, you know? Living together, having Maakun all to myself and lots and lots of babies too~” he sings out the last bit, smirking at the way Mao blushes at that. It’s definitely not the first time Ritsu brought this up, but it never fails to get Mao all flustered which is always an adorable sight.

"R-Ritchan," Mao stuttered as his heart raced. It wasn't fair for Ritsu to say such things so easily, it made his omega far too excited at such an idea, though he had to admit he would love to have babies with him too. "Talk about starting my heat earlier than planned… you can't just say that," he pouts and he can feel himself getting just the tiniest bit slick just from his words, which used to be really embarrassing, but now he was comfortable with himself and their bond and he knew he was okay. 

“Why not? Don’t you like thinking about that?” Ritsu asks with a playful pout of his own and he can smell just what his words are doing to Mao. While he is having a lot of fun just teasing his mate, he really loves the idea of having babies with him which is something he has always been vocal about. “I like thinking about little Maakun babies~ They would be so cute just like you… and you would be the most gorgeous mom too,” he hums, pressing a soft kiss to Mao’s cheek and he can hardly contain his smirk from all this teasing.

"Ritchan stop it!" Mao blushes as he grabs his blankets and pulls them in close to cover himself, as if that were going to help his flushed face and embarrassment. "You know I want that… I just know if I want that  _ right now _ ," he says softly and honestly, the more he talked the more tempted he was to just let him mate him his next heat. But right now was when he was level headed and he needed to actually think about such a commitment seriously. All of his compliments and soft words were really getting to him. "I would love for you to mate me," he adds quietly and glances up to Ritsu who looked far too happy with himself. 

Ritsu laughs at his reaction and pulls the blanket away from Mao so he could take him back into his arms. He loves getting a rise out of his boyfriend, he always has the cutest reactions which he can never get enough of. But in all seriousness, it was something that he did want for them one day, something he had always wanted but of course Mao was the more reasonable one of the two and reminded him that they need to wait for the perfect time. As much as Ritsu hates to admit it and hates to wait, he knows Mao makes a point. “And I would love to mate you, but when my Maakun is ready,” he says softly and more seriously this time.

Mao smiles at that and snuggles back into his arms, a wave of relief washing over him and he's sure Ritsu could smell it. "I'm really excited though, I really want that," he admits quietly and nibbles along his neck, a soft moan leaving him as his alpha's scent washes over him. 

“I know… I do too and one day we will. I love you and I will give you everything you want,” Ritsu promises and lays back comfortably with Mao in his arms. It is something that he is looking forward to and despite all his teasing and no matter how bad he wants it, he would wait patiently for whenever Mao would be ready. For now, he is more than content with what they have and he’s beyond thankful to just have Mao in his life, because that’s everything he could have ever hoped for.


	2. Hiyori/Arashi (SMUT later on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we randomly came up with this ship and it just happened to work PERFECTLY they're very good, enjoy them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut doesn't start until over halfway through so you can still read a lot of this chapter without it, if you choose!

Two omegas being in a relationship always has its complications, but none of that ever mattered to Hiyori or Arashi. The two started dating a while back after they started getting closer through their social circle from their teen years. They were an unlikely pair in many eyes, but their feelings for each other and everything they had in common weighed out any judgements and they both could care less what anyone had to say. Over the years, they proved they could make their relationship work and now they were even living together which only made their relationship stronger. They loved living together. They loved being able to spend all their time with each other, being able to come home to each other and peaceful nights like now where they just pampered each other.

They didn’t need a reason to want to spoil each other, they never did. While they both were the kind of people who loved any sort of attention and treatment for themselves, they both also love being able to spoil the other. It’s a quiet and peaceful evening, the two having a really long day so now they just want to kick back and relax with each other. They have a variety of masks and skin care set out on their dressing table, Arashi sitting on the chair as Hiyori stands behind her, humming a soft tune as he carefully brushes through her hair to tie it back into a ponytail and out of her eyes.

"You have the most beautiful hair you know," Hiyori hums while running his fingers through the golden locks as he fixes the pieces that were being an issue, "well, you're the most beautiful in general, but your hair is just wonderful," he adds with a grin in the mirror to Arashi who had a slight blush to her cheeks from his compliments. He felt so beyond blessed to have her, even before they started dating he cherished her for her genuine personality and flawless beauty, but now that she was all his he adored her even more. Arashi was an odd person to find such a bond in but he was damn happy he had it. 

“The most beautiful in general, huh? Even more beautiful than you?” Arashi asks with a grin, giggling when he laughs at her comment. She likes that they have this comfort with each other. With both of them being such strong personalities, most didn’t even think they were compatible but surprisingly enough, they got along pretty well. “I’m just kidding! You’re just as beautiful,” she hums and grabs a hairband from their dresser, turning around to push Hiyori’s hair out of his face too when he’s done with her hair. “You have really pretty hair too. Everything about you is super~ pretty.”

"Not nearly as pretty as yours," Hiyori laughs and leans down to give her a soft kiss to her forehead before tying up the loose strands of hair that were in his face. He just loved these nights together, just the two of them and Arashi's wonderful, cinnamon scent. She really was just perfect. "Hmm, I'm not sure what I want to do for my skin, charcoal? That's never a bad idea," he hums as he looks through their arrangement of skin care which was  _ a lot  _ but necessary. 

“That’s always a good option. Not that you need it anyways. Your skin is already so perfect!” Arashi insists but sits Hiyori down on the chair so she can start with his mask first. They both love doing this for each other which honestly just makes it even more fun. She gently runs her fingertips along Hiyori’s cheek, his skin feeling so warm and soft under her touch, and then starts applying the mask. “I guess you’ll just be extra pretty after this,” she giggles and she can tell just from Hiyori’s scent how relaxed he is which is why she loves having these nights with him.

"You're just far too sweet to me," Hiyori grins and closes his eyes as Arashi tends to him. Her touch was always so gentle and she was just the sweetest thing he had ever met, he loved her so much and he's reminded of that even more during these times. "Mmm, you're gonna make me even more conceited," he teases with a laugh and pulls Arashi to sit on his lap instead to continue the mask application. 

“Now I doubt that’s possible, darling. You’re quite conceited as it is,” Arashi teases with a giggle and gets comfortable on his lap as she smoothes out the mask. She loves just taking her time with pampering Hiyori and giving him sweet little compliments, not that he needed to hear them. He knows what a catch he is, but she still loves giving him compliments. “But I suppose someone as beautiful as you should be aware of it,” she grins and kisses the top of her boyfriend’s head when she’s done with his mask. 

"Well, you know I love hearing how beautiful I am, but I'm really nothing compared to you," Hiyori smiles and wraps his arms tight around Arashi's waist, being careful to not hit his mask off of her. "What are we gonna do tonight? Besides this," he asks her softly and rests his hand soothingly along her back. 

Arashi sighs and relaxes into Hiyori’s touch. She rests her chin against his shoulder, being mindful not to ruin his mask in the process. “You flatter me far too much, my love,” she says with a smile and gives him a gentle kiss to his neck, taking in his sweet scent as she does. He might be an omega like her, but his scent works wonders in keeping her calm. She loves it more than anything. “And I was thinking we could just have a nice relaxing spa night. I could even do your nails too and then we can get some snacks and watch a movie? Doesn’t that sound nice? You have certainly earned it.” 

"I've earned it? What about you?" Hiyori asks with a squeeze to her waist and moves her off his lap so they could switch places. "Let me give you a mask too, if we're doing a spa night it has to be equal," he insists and looks through their array of products, selecting a mask for skin purifying then starts to smooth it over her skin. "You're so amazing beautiful, look at you! How did I get so lucky?" 

Arashi gladly lets him take over because she definitely deserved this too. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the other omega’s gentle touch and his scent, both which have her purring in satisfaction. “It seems we both got really lucky, hm~? I almost feel a little selfish keeping you all to myself. But, I would rather not share you with anyone either,” she purrs and opens her eyes to meet his eyes, and the sight just makes her melt. When he finishes up with her mask, she takes his hand and pulls him to their bed before grabbing her manicure set so she can get started on his nails as they let their masks dry. 

"I'm glad you're selfish with me, and I'm glad I'm enough for you," Hiyori says softly as he watches her. When they first got together, he worried a lot if he would be enough for her since he was an omega and he knew she would need an alpha, but she was insistent that she was okay with this. He knew he himself was more than happy, but that doubt still lingered and nagged at him every now and then. "I love you so much you know?" 

“I know that and I love you just as much,” Arashi says, softer and more serious. While their relationship is strong, she is well aware of the insecurities that lingered in Hiyori about whether Arashi was satisfied with this. She worried about the same when it comes to her boyfriend; she wasn’t an alpha either and she could only do so much to fulfill his needs. She, of course, is more than satisfied with her partner and she only hopes he is aware of that and feels the same. “You’re so good to me, you’re more than enough for me. I don’t think I’ll find anyone else who is just as fabulous as I am,” she adds with a playful wink and turns her attention back to his nails which are already perfect that she doesn’t even need to do anything, but she loves pampering her boyfriend. “I don’t think there’s anyone who gets me like you do either.”

"Thanks babe," Hiyori says softly and it was always reassuring to hear her words, he hated that he had any sort of insecurities with their relationship but Arashi was always more than willing to soothe his anxieties. "I agree though… no one has ever understood me like you and I'm so glad I have you, you're my everything," he adds with a smile and he  _ really  _ wants to kiss her but with their face masks that was practically impossible. 

Arashi smiles, linking their fingers together and gives Hiyori’s hand a gentle squeeze. It’s not often that Hiyori gets so serious, always being the mood maker and all, but Arashi always loves hearing his honest thoughts. It just shows that he really does trust and cherish her. “You’re my everything too. There’s absolutely nothing else I could ever need or want,” she promises and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, smiling at how soft and genuine he looks right now. “I mean, who else would understand and appreciate my skin care rituals as much as you do?” she adds with a grin.

"That's very true," Hiyori grins, though that's a challenge with his hardening face mask. "I bet we're the most gorgeous couple around, how could we not be?" he teases and brings her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles as best he could with the mask. He was so thankful to have her, her support was so appreciated. He never thought he would be with an omega, but he was really so happy with it because Arashi was perfect and made him so happy in every way. 

“Oh we most definitely are. That’s a fact, my darling,” Arashi giggles and if not for her mask she would be blushing from how sweet her boyfriend is. “With our tastes and looks, how could anyone else compare?” she teases, giggling as she pulls Hiyori off the bed and towards their bathroom so they could wash off their masks, using a towel to gently dab at Hiyori once they both wash their faces. “Now don’t you look even prettier! I didn’t think that was possible,” she grins, giving him a kiss on his cheek now that she finally can.

"Why thank you, I'm glad I can be improved," Hiyori smiles and wraps his arms tight around Arashi's waist and pulls her in to finally kiss her lips, a satisfied purr leaving him as he does because god, she felt amazing. "You on the other hand, you're already perfect," he grins against her lips then leans down to kiss her neck too, taking in her scent as he does and just melting into this incredible woman he gets to call his. 

Arashi sighs in content, her tail swaying behind her and her ears twitching in delight from all this attention and affection from her boyfriend. He could be so ridiculously sweet and it’s impossible to not melt into him like this. “You’re just as perfect,” she insists and brushes her fingers through his hair before pulling out his hair band, his bangs falling back in place. “I would say you’re the only person whose beauty even rivals mine. Now that is the highest of compliments,” she laughs, moving back enough so she could see him as she smoothes down his hair, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

"I would say so! You're far too sweet to me," Hiyori grins and gives his head a gentle shake to settle his hair. "I think we should go make lattes and snuggle up, does that sound good?" he asks and when she nods excitedly he leads her to their kitchen. They had a pretty nice apartment, it had everything they needed and he was glad they could have such a nice place, they deserved it. "Hmm, I think I want caramel, the scent always reminds me of you~" 

“You’re always quite the charmer aren’t you?” Arashi giggles and props herself to sit up on the counter as she watches her boyfriend move around the kitchen to prepare their drinks. It feels wonderful to be able to have a nice and relaxing night to themselves where they can just enjoy each other’s company without a care in the world. As if they weren’t busy enough during their school years but even more so in their adult time so she always cherishes this time. Once they have their drinks, they decide to snuggle up on the couch, Arashi picking a movie which neither of them really care to pay attention to, it was mainly just for a little bit of background noise. “So how’s everything with you? How are your friends doing?” Arashi asks once they have made themselves comfortable on their couch and have their drinks. 

"Things are good!" Hiyori chimes then takes a sip of his latte, his tail flicking in satisfaction from how perfect it was, "Jun-kun keeps complaining about being lonely though, I mean I get it, he's an alpha without a mate but jeesh. Maybe if he would stop gaming so much and got out he'd find someone!" he huffs as he pulls his knees up to his chest to get comfier, resting the mug on his knees. 

Arashi loves just how straightforward Hiyori can be and knows very well the omega doesn’t sugarcoat it to his friends either. She can imagine him saying the exact same thing to Jun’s face who is really used to this sort of treatment from his friend. “Poor Jun-chan, but I suppose you make a good point too,” she giggles and takes a sip of her latte which really hits the spot. “He actually needs to get out in the world if he wants to find someone. But I’m sure that will happen whenever it’s meant to! He’s a sweet guy, he’ll find someone.”

"He is sweet! He's a great person! He's just awful at putting himself out there, for an alpha he really isn't that confident," Hiyori laughs, shaking his head at just the thought of Jun, he really did love his best friend but he was kind of an idiot. "Maybe we should take him out and find him a date," he suggests with a giggle and Arashi seemed to like that idea if the smile on her face was indicative. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun! I think we need to get him a change of wardrobe and everything,” Arashi wiggles her brows at the suggestion, laughing at the way Hiyori lights up at that suggestion. It sounds fun for them, but they both know very well Jun will dread it. “If anyone can help Jun-chan find love it’s us! I would say we have really good luck in that sense,” she giggles, giving Hiyori a kiss on his cheek. 

"Yes we do! I got you, I clearly have amazing luck," Hiyori grins and leans over to kiss his girlfriend's lips, tasting her latte on her lips as he does so which just adds to her already sweet taste. "Mmm, how are you though my love? How are things lately?" he asks her with a warm smile since he was always curious about his mate's life. 

Arashi shifts over so she’s leaning comfortably against Hiyori. Between the warmth of her drink and her boyfriend, she feels so at ease. “Everything has been fine with me. My friends are the same too,” she hums with a sip of her drink. “Izumi-chan wanted to do a shoot together so Mika-chan is helping us out with the outfits for it, that’s been a lot of fun!”

"That would be so cute! I will need printed copies of every photo you're in," Hiyori smirks and wraps his arm around Arashi's shoulders along the back of the couch to bring her in closer. "You always look so beautiful in Mika's outfits, he knows you so well! I'm excited for this shoot already," he smiles and sips his drink, he was so happy just being here like this, it was the perfect night. 

“Well he  _ is  _ my best friend. He really does know me very well,” Arashi smiles and rests her head against her boyfriend. She was really excited to see what Mika would come up with since he took the responsibility of their outfits, she has no doubt in her mind that whatever he makes will be just beautiful. “You and I should do a shoot together some time, wouldn’t that be fun? Maybe a private little photoshoot just for us~” she giggles, giving him a few kisses along his neck. 

"Ohh, that would be  _ really  _ fun," Hiyori grins and sets his mug aside so he could pull Arashi in closer, "I would love to do that… maybe we could do that tonight?" he suggests with a wink and runs his hand up along her thigh to rest it on her side. The idea of taking pictures of his girlfriend for only his eyes to see was definitely a good idea, he was intrigued just by the mental images of how good she would look, and since they did just pamper themselves it would be a great time to do so. 

“I think that would be great. We both do look extra pretty tonight too,” Arashi grins and sets her cup aside so she could straddle her boyfriend’s lap, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck to keep close. “You’re going to look so beautiful~ I’ve been needing more pictures of you to add to my collection too.”

"Mmm I'm always happy to add to that collection," Hiyori grins and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and her scent was becoming so intense, so flirty, it was starting to really get to his head. "What do you do with my pictures hmm?" he asks curiously as he sniffs her neck scent glands then kisses the spot. 

Arashi sighs and relaxes into Hiyori’s arms, her head resting against his shoulder as she threads her fingers in his hair, playing with the ends of it. “Mmm, I just love keeping them for myself,” she says softly and kisses along his neck, breathing in his warm and sweet scent as she does. He might not be an alpha, but his scent still never fails to keep her at ease. “I love seeing how beautiful and sexy my boyfriend is. It’s a nice reminder that I have you all to myself.”

"You're killing me babe," Hiyori purrs and runs his hands along Arashi's back, slipping them under her top to feel her skin as he does so and she was always so warm. "If anyone's sexy it's you though, just  _ look  _ at you on my lap like this, so perfect," he hums and strokes his fingers along the fur of her tail then twirls it, the feeling of how soft it was just adding to her perfection. 

“I’m killing you? You’re the one killing me here,” Arashi purrs and wraps her tail around Hiyori’s wrist. His little acts of affection are always enough to just drive her insane; the way his warm hands feel against her skin and then the attention to her tail. “If you keep this up, you’re just going to get me excited,” she whispers with a nibble to his scent gland. 

"What a shame that would be," Hiyori teases and gives her waist a squeeze. "Let's go snuggle up hmm? I'd love to pick out something cute for you to wear," he suggests since really, if he was going to get Arashi all riled up he didn't want to be on the couch, it just wasn't comfy or practical. 

Arashi gladly takes him up on that offer and pulls him towards their shared bedroom. There’s only a handful of people she would trust to pick out her outfits and Hiyori’s tastes are impeccable, so when he picks out one of her pink nightgowns, she gladly changes into it and gets into bed to wait for her partner. She immediately snuggles up to him once he’s changed and joins her under their duvet. “You’re so warm~” she sighs happily, draping a leg over his to keep close. 

"So are you," Hiyori hums and wraps his arms around her tight, kissing the top of her head. He was only in a pair of shorts so feeling her warmth on his skin was heavenly. "You look so adorable right now, I could just eat you up," he teases since she did, with her hair up and her cute pink nightgown, she was a delectable sight and her scent only made her even more irresistible. 

“Speak for yourself. You always look so gorgeous it’s not fair,” Arashi says with a playful pout and runs her hand along his bare chest before wrapping it around his waist. “You smell so yummy too,” she adds with soft little bites and kisses along his neck which only makes his scent stronger and it’s so easy to get lost in this gorgeous man. 

Hiyori purrs louder, his girlfriend's bites and scent making him feel a lot of things, and he could tell by her strengthening scent she was feeling similar. "Arashi~" he whines and pulls her closer up onto his chest so he could kiss her, letting it linger as he moaned against her soft lips. She was so beautiful and sweet and so addicting, "You're incredible."

Arashi lets herself get pulled closer, gently pushing Hiyori onto his back as she props herself up on his chest and kisses him again with everything she has. She delicately nibbles and licks at his bottom lip, slipping her tongue in when he parts his lips to deepen their kiss and just to taste him more. Between his scent, taste and his hands which hold her close, it’s so easy to lose herself and she has to force herself to pull away to catch her breath. “I love you so much, you know that?” she asks with a breathless giggle, her cheeks flushed red as she kisses his lips again, softer this time. “You always make me feel so many nice things~”

"Same to you my dear," Hiyori gasps and pulls her in closer by her hips, her scent making him light headed as he kisses her back. She was so incredible, even as an omega she satisfied him more than anyone and he knew that was because she was so special. "I love you too, I love you so much," he says softly as he kisses her, making it full of his adoration and he could tell how happy Arashi was, which only made him happier too. 

It takes every bit of willpower Arashi has in her to pull apart. She rests her forehead against her boyfriend’s, keeping close as she attempts to catch her breath and gather herself. She could go on like this forever, something as simple as kisses was enough to make her head spin and she can never get enough of him. “You always make me feel so~ good it’s driving me crazy,” she giggles softly and takes one of his hands to link their fingers together as she dips her head to leave slow, wet kisses along his neck, just wanting to take in and appreciate his scent. Despite both of them being omegas, she never felt the absence of an alpha, Hiyori is everything she could ever possibly need.

"You're clearly driving me crazy too, can't you tell?" Hiyori moans as she continues her ministrations on his neck, her mouth felt phenomenal and teased him just perfectly. He could feel himself getting wet just from this, which drove him insane because it wasn't fair that Arashi was so talented that just her kisses could have such an effect, but since she was all his he couldn't be embarrassed.

Arashi giggles and gives his neck a slightly harder bite, sucking in a faint mark. Neither she or Hiyori are shy about marks, both of them wear and show them off with pride because why not? “Mhmm… I can smell just how excited you’re getting. Maybe I should stop before you get  _ too  _ excited,” she teases and moves so she’s sitting up and straddling his waist. It makes her heart skip seeing just how gorgeous he looks underneath her and really she’s in no position to tease him with how wet she is just from this alone.

"Then you would be hurting yourself too, that wouldn't be nice," Hiyori grins since he could smell her scent change, could see it in her eyes and could tell by the way her ears were pressed back. She was breathtaking and the grin on her lips had him even more desperate. "Ara-chan, you're so amazing~" he groans with a purr on her nickname as he hugs her tight, his arms encasing her to pull her back down onto his chest since he needed her and her scent close. 

Arashi can’t even hide what Hiyori does to her, knowing very well he can smell it on her just as she can smell how worked up and turned on he is. The nickname doesn’t help in the slightest bit ever, his tone of voice sending a shiver down her spine as she lets herself get pulled back down into his arms. “Y-You’re amazing too, Hiyori-chan,” she breathes out and kisses him again, this time lacking any sort of pace or patience because she can’t hold herself back anymore. 

Hiyori really doesn't want to hold back so he doesn't, he shifts so he can sit up more against the headboard and keeps one arm secure around her waist, while his free hand reaches down to pull her underwear out of the way which increases her smell to an almost intoxicating level. "God, you're delicious~" he purrs as he moves his hand to her hole to slip in two fingers with ease, which he knows he doesn't even need to do, but it was just so  _ fun _ . 

“A-Ah.. Hiyori-chan~” Arashi wastes no time in grinding her hips down against Hiyori’s fingers which alone feel so amazing. It takes every bit of strength she has to not rush this, despite not even needing to be prepped, they both love being able to just enjoy each other as well. Though, with how much she dragged on her teasing, it’s nearly impossible to hold back. She can tell from Hiyori’s scent and the little bulge in his shorts that he’s just as turned on and she wants to give him some attention too. “W-Wait, I want to make you feel good too…” she breathes out and moves his hand before moving off his lap to pull his shorts off. She doesn’t care to undress herself, not having that much patience in her as she climbs back onto his lap and lines herself up against his length, pushing herself down onto him in one go. She doesn’t waste a moment before she begins moving her hips, her arms wrapped around him tight to keep herself up. Hiyori might not be an alpha, but he never fails to pleasure her and he is all she needs.

"A-Arashi~" Hiyori sobs as he buries his face in her neck, his thighs quivering as he eagerly ruts up into her. He honestly loved this, he had been with an alpha before but he preferred Arashi, he preferred an omega. It was so easy and sweet and never felt like a competition. It was just fun for the both of them and he thought they looked adorable together as such too. "You feel so damn good, you're perfect," he purrs as he nibbles along her scent gland and tries his best to match her rhythm but he always found that hard, he was too busy focusing on other things but it still felt incredible. 

“Y-You always feel so amazing. You always make me feel so good~” Arashi moans out, biting down on her bottom lip though she can barely contain herself any longer with how riled up they both are. She does her best to set a pace, her thighs already burning from the exertion but she feels far too good to care about that. “Mmm… I love you so much,” she whispers and pushes herself up enough to meet her boyfriend’s eyes who looks far too gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. Her own hair was starting to come loose too but she didn’t care about any of that right now, all she can focus on is the pleasure of feeling her boyfriend inside of her as she picks up her pace, moving herself up and down along his length to the best of her ability. 

"I love you more," Hiyori breathes as he hugs her tight, keeping her pressed against him so she could grind down on him instead which felt so incredible. Since they were both omega's, neither of them had a lot of length to work with, but they were also both always slick and so easy to satisfy it didn't even matter. It was a perfect match in his opinion and he loved what they could do together. "I-I just need a little more," he moans as he gently thrusts up into her since he liked things softer, he loved treating her so sweetly because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was his everything and deserved to be cared for. 

“Me too… just a little more,” Arashi whispers and grinds her hips down to match his thrusts. Usually she could go on longer, they both could, but with the prior teasing it’s a given that neither of them will last much longer. She keeps all her focus on Hiyori as she feels herself inching closer and closer to climax and she knows she won’t be able to hold off much longer. “A-Ah, almost… I’m close, Hiyori-chan~” she moans out, clenching herself around her boyfriend as she buries her face in his neck, biting and kissing along his scent glands which gets her going even more so.

Just the way his omega whines and purrs all at once has him desperate, his body reacting so intensely to just Arashi as his girlfriend let alone with her grinding movements, she was just too much. "A-Ara-chan," he gasps as he throws his head back with a sharp moan, his body exploding suddenly with sensation from his climax as he squeezes her tight, every bit of him tightening as he sobs. 

Arashi cums about the same time as her boyfriend, her body unable to hold back any longer as she cums around him with a sharp gasp and thrust of her hips. “H-Hiyori-chan~” she drags out his name, that being the only thing she can focus on as shocks of pleasure course through her veins and she gradually slows down to ride out their orgasm. She’s thankful for her boyfriend holding onto her as she feels like her body could turn into putty. It takes her a moment to calm down, her arms still wrapped around Hiyori as she leans up to peck his lips. “That felt amazing… You’re always so good, baby.”

"I barely did anything," Hiyori breathes and kisses her back, "you're the one who's amazing, you're so damn good at this," he giggles and hugs her tight with another, satisfied and happy kiss to her lips. "Who needs a stupid alpha when we can do it so well together?" he teases and hides his face into her neck to take in the remnants of her overly sweet scent. 

Arashi giggles and rests back into his arms, her head resting comfortably against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat which is really calming. “I know, we certainly don’t need a silly hotheaded alpha,” she grins and traces her fingertips along his sides, he always feels so warm and soft, she can never get enough of him. “I have everything I need with you~ You feel better than anything.”

"Yeah, so do you my love, you're the best," Hiyori says softly with a smile as he kisses along one of her ears that he could reach. "So we got all cleaned up just to ruin it, I think that just means we deserve a bath," he hums since he could feel how wet and sticky they both were now, which he didn't mind, but they definitely couldn't relax the rest of the night like this. 

  
“I guess so. But I can’t help myself around you,” Arashi laughs and pushes herself up, giving him a kiss to his forehead. “But yes, we  _ really  _ need a bath and I need to get out of these clothes,” she doesn’t care that they ruined her nightgown but it’s not as comfortable. So, as much as neither of them want to get up, they manage to drag themselves out of bed to get themselves cleaned up. After a bath, they make quick work of changing their sheets before snuggling back and getting comfy under their blanket. It was the best possible way to end such a perfect evening and they both were just thankful to have all this with each other, it’s really all they needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, guys are they adorable omfg


	3. Rinne/Niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Rinne and Niki with their 3 babies with a hint of hiiai enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is 7k words, it's a long one but so worth it :3

Rinne woke up to something scratching his arm, it didn't hurt, but it was continuous and had him slowly waking up confused. It took him a few minutes to realize what it was, but when he hears the soft whimper that follows that, he becomes alert immediately. He opens his eyes to be met with big, deep blue ones that were framed by thin, soft grey wisps of hair upon their head. "Morning Mitsue," he yawns as he pulls the little one into his arms and kisses the top of his head. 

Niki had three babies, they were almost two years old now and this was a normal morning for the family. Rinne was not the biological father of them, due to unfortunate circumstances with Niki, but he was their father in every sense of the world regardless. So here he awoke, with Niki asleep beside him with the other two babies while Mitsue was awake with him. 

Finally having Rinne awake and his attention has the little one far too excited and giggling when Rinne takes him into his arms, his little tail swishing behind him. Mitsue’s little giggles and noises however were enough to wake and alert Niki, the omega pushing himself to sit up when he sees only two of his babies still asleep next to him but is quick to relax when he sees his third snuggled up in Rinne’s arms which is really an adorable sight to wake up to. Despite Rinne’s complicated feelings surrounding the babies before they were born, he only proved to be an excellent father and was so devoted to the three and Niki. “Morning… You really don’t like letting Rinne sleep in, do you?” he laughs softly and reaches over, delicately running his fingers along Mitsue’s head with a smile and he can feel himself relax further. 

"Morning to you too," Rinne grins and leans over to kiss Niki softly, though it doesn't last long before Mitsue starts whining again and Rinne has to turn his attention back to him. "My god kid, I'm just trying to get a second with your mom," he teases him with a grin and holds the tiny baby up in the air with two hands above him, making him giggle further before bringing him back down to sit on his chest. "How did you sleep?" he asks Niki when he looks over to him and finds his eyes already on his own. 

“He’s picking up on your bad habit of whining,” Niki laughs softly but watches the two with only fondness. It always amazes him just how amazing Rinne actually is with these kids. Rinne, who many considered to be a rather questionable man, but Niki was able to see all sorts of sides to him and one of an amazing parent. “I slept pretty well… you four always exhaust me,” he says and lays back on his side so he’s facing Rinne but at the same time can keep an eye on his sleeping two. 

"Yeah, I know me too. I was dead asleep til this one wanted me up," Rinne grins and gives the baby a kiss to his cheek before handing him over to Niki, figuring he'd probably be hungry and sure enough he was right, Mitsue grabbing at Niki's shirt the moment he sees him. "Can I get you anything since I'm up? I need coffee," he asks with a yawn as he pushes himself to sit up and stretches out his back once he's up. 

“Would I be pushing it if I ask you to make breakfast today?” Niki asks with a pout, hoping that would be enough for Rinne to agree. Normally he wouldn’t mind making breakfast, he loves to cook which is still his passion, but he was far too tired and had to deal with his eager child. “Hold on… you’re worse than Rinne when it comes to waiting,” he laughs softly and shifts Mitsue so he could comfortably nurse him. “I can give you a hand with cooking once I’m done, if you just want to start preparing?” he adds and turns his attention back to his mate once his baby finally calmed down. 

Rinne just watches them in awe, it was so beautiful how gentle Niki was with them, he was such a sweet omega and the sight of him left Rinne's heart pounding. "No, no it's fine I got it," he insists after such a gorgeous sight and gives Niki a warm smile. "I'm sure they'll all be awake soon, I'll bring back a platter of food for everyone," he teases with a grin and gives Niki a kiss to his forehead before getting up. He really wasn't a fan of cooking for a long time, but with an omega who has 3 pups it wasn't really an option if he wanted to cook or not. Everyone needed to be fed. So he heads to the kitchen to whip up a lot of scrambled eggs and throws in some rice balls too before coming back to bed, and sure enough, everyone was awake, "well, I'm glad I brought a lot," he grins as he gets on the bed as sets the tray down. 

Niki sighs in relief when Rinne returns with their breakfast and he’s beyond starving at this point. His appetite had not changed in the slightest bit over the years. “That smells good… it seems like you’ve gotten better at cooking, huh? I’ve taught you well,” Niki grins and leans over, giving Rinne an appreciative kiss to his cheek when he sits down next to him, but of course the other two are always wanting his attention too and Mirai is first to crawl onto Rinne’s lap, wanting to be held. “Guess I have to wait my turn for some love then,” Niki laughs, though he can never get enough of the sight of Rinne with the babies which always warms his heart. He was so gentle and loving with them. 

"Good morning sunshine," Rinne smiles and scoops Mirai up, holding her in the bend of his arm and grabs a chunk of egg to hold out for her, which she opens her mouth for and happily accepts. Mirai was definitely the tamer of the three, she was quiet and usually content to just sit on one of their laps or even play by herself. She was definitely a nice break from the others when needed. "I guess I have gotten decent… though cooking eggs isn't hard," he laughs as he looks at Niki who looked just thrilled to finally have something to eat. 

“Anyone can cook eggs, but that doesn’t mean they’ll be any good,” Niki teases and takes a bite, sighing happily when he finally gets some food in him. He can’t deny that Rinne was pretty decent when it comes to breakfast food, though Niki wasn’t at all picky when he’s especially hungry. “You did good though, I’ll give you that. I’m proud of you,” he grins and pulls Rinne down for a quick kiss before he turns his attention back to their babies, Masao whining and trying to grab at the eggs. “You have their approval too. Good job, Rinne-kun~” he laughs and feeds Masao a small chunk of egg which he accepts. 

"That's really the best compliment," Rinne laughs and gives Mirai a few kisses to her cheek before grabbing more egg for her. "If these little ones can be happy then I'm happy," he grins and grabs a chunk of egg for Mitsue who crawls up to sit on his other leg expectantly. Mornings were always like this, the five of them in bed with some sort of food and grabby babies who needed to be fed from them or else they would take too big of bites. It was chaotic but fun, Rinne loved every second of it. "Do you have plans for the day?" 

Niki shakes his head and takes Masao into his arms to feed him some more eggs since Rinne was occupied with the other two. “Besides getting through the day with these three, nothing much,” he laughs softly and holds up a bite for Rinne to take, smiling when his mate accepts it. It’s just how things were and have been since the babies came along, Niki’s days were all spent revolving around the three, though he likes it like that. “How about you? You’re more than welcome to join us four in doing nothing!”

"I'll take you up one that," Rinne grins and runs his free hand along Mitsue’s head, scratching his ears as he does and the soft purr that leaves him is just the cutest thing he has ever heard. "They all seem happy today which is a good start, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll nap too," he adds with a wink to Niki. They never got alone time anymore, that was something that never happened unless Niki was in a heat and they dropped the babies off at a sitter, but that was just something that was unavoidable. 

“I really hope so. I’m sure they’ll tire each other out and nap for a good while,” Niki laughs though he really does hope that will be the case. It’s definitely easier on them as well when the babies would go down for a nap, that was usually when they could actually take a breather as well. On top of that, even he was hoping he could get some time with Rinne which was rare now that they had three little ones who needed care. “If they don’t, then we can ask your brother to babysit for us. He would agree in a second if you ask him,” he adds, laughing softly when Masao swishes his tail around which means he’s content now with having food in him. 

"Yeah, he would," Rinne laughs and hugs Mirai close when she starts getting fussy. She was quiet and sweet, but she really needed attention which he thought was pretty cute and really made him think she might become an omega some day. "It's okay beautiful, I'm right here see!" he reassures her and kisses one of her ears which makes her giggle. "Maybe we can ask, it would be nice to have a night together besides when you're in heat… not that that's ever a bad time," he grins at Niki and shifts Mitsue off his lap so he could change Mirai. 

“Hmm that’s true, I would love a night together when I’m not suffering from my heat,” Niki laughs softly and places the plates on the bedside table since they were done eating and the two boys were wanting to move around. “Should we ask him then? He would agree in a heartbeat if you ask him,” he suggests with a grin. Usually Niki would be a little uneasy over the idea of leaving the babies with a sitter, but he knew Hiiro would take only the best care of them and that he can trust him. 

"Yeah sure, I can text him," Rinne hums as he makes quick work of changing Mirai before she gets fussy again. Having three babies really did make him an expert of diaper changes pretty quickly. "There! Now you're clean and ready to go!" he smirks at her and places her on the bed with her brothers. He grabs his phone to shoot a text to his brother before flopping down on the bed with the babies. "Did you want a shower or anything? I can watch them while you do," he offers his omega as he takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Yes please, you’re the best,” Niki smiles and gives Rinne’s hand an appreciative squeeze. A shower sounded perfect about now before starting the day and if there is a chance that he can get the day with Rinne then he wants to get that out of the way. So he heads to the bathroom and makes quick work of showering because he also doesn’t want to leave Rinne alone with the babies too long if they were to get fussy, although he knew he was more than capable of handling them. When he makes it back to their bedroom, he’s pleased to find the babies calm and playing amongst themselves with Rinne attentively watching them. “Any word from Hiiro?” Niki asks and makes himself comfortable next to his mate, wrapping himself around his waist with a content sigh. 

Rinne pulls Niki in close, kissing the top of his head as he did so and he smelt so delicious, "Mhmm, he's free tonight so he's happy to watch them with Aira," he grins and gives his omega a kiss to his lips. "So, it'll be just us for a night," he smirks and rolls onto his back so he could pull Niki on top of him. "Will you be okay with that? You don't leave the babes often," he asks softly since he knew his omega would probably have some anxiety with leaving them. 

Niki laughs when Rinne pulls him on top of him, the omega quickly relaxing into his arms and nuzzles into his neck. “An entire night with just you? Sounds dreadful,” he snickers softly and gives him a gentle kiss to his neck, just letting himself enjoy the moment because their kids were actually calm and occupied with each other. “Ah.. I’m a little nervous about leaving them for the night,” he admits with a sigh. It was never easy for him to leave the babies and he finds he’s always on edge until he’s able to get back to them, but he knows they’ll be safe with Hiiro. “It helps that it’s your brother who’s going to be watching them. I know he’ll take great care of them.”

"Yeah, of course he will. But they don't have to stay the whole night ya know, we could just pick them up later if that would be easier?" Rinne asks and glances over to the babies, the two boys happily pulling toys from each other while Mirai played by herself, they were just perfect. As much as he would love a night alone with Niki too, he admits that he wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing the babies weren't with them, he was just as protective of them as Niki if not more. 

“I think I would probably prefer that… I don’t want to leave them for the whole night, I’m not ready for that,” Niki admits with a soft laugh. It’s something else when he’s in heat and they have to get someone to watch their kids. But when that’s not the case, Niki would much rather have them with him and Rinne. “Besides, they might drive your brother and Aira crazy. At least our boys will,” he snickers and looks up when he feels a gentle tug on his tail, Mitsue deciding he was bored of his toys and now was trying to entertain himself with something else which was his mother’s tail. 

"I know, I don't want them gone that long either," Rinne admits with a subtle blush and laughs at the sight of Niki flicking his tail about to play with Mitsue, the baby reaching excitedly for his tail before pouncing on it. He loved these babies so much, they were his pride and joy. He really didn't think he would ever be a parent but now that they have these three he couldn't imagine his life any other way. "Our boys are too much like me," he grins and runs his hand along Niki's back. 

“They really are too much like you. They get pouty when they don’t get attention for a minute,” Niki laughs and rests back comfortably against his mate and watches their son try to grab at his tail which is such a cute sight. “At least Mirai is calmer compared to them… she knows how to keep herself entertained,” he hums and looks at the little girl who’s busying herself with her toys. “I think she takes after me, she loves your attention.”

"Yeah, she looks like you too," Rinne smiles as he watches her, the way she cooed and made noises to her toys was really the cutest thing he had ever seen. "They're so amazing Niki-kun, look at them," he says softer and he was getting far too emotional over them but it was hard not to. He was so proud of them and he was so proud of Niki for taking the best care of them too, every bit of his family was perfect. 

Niki smiles at the sight of the three and it’s difficult to not get emotional. It was such a difficult journey for him, but now he has these three beautiful kids and he loves them with his entire life. “They really are amazing… you’re really amazing too,” Niki says softly and turns his attention back to his mate and kisses his cheek. “You always take such amazing care of us and keep us safe. I would not have been able to do this without you.”

"That's my job," Rinne smiles and runs his fingers through Niki's wet hair, then pulls him down to kiss him, a purr leaving him as he did so because he just loved him so much. "No one will ever touch you again, I swear on my life," he says seriously as he grips his arm tight around his waist, securing him against him as his possessiveness takes over. 

Niki can feel just how tense and possessive Rinne is getting. He has always been able to pick up on his emotions but Rinne does have his reasons to be like that even if it can come off as excessive. “I know I’m safe with you, Rinne,” he whispers against his lips and kisses him back, gently running his fingers through Rinne’s hair in an attempt to help him relax. “I always feel so safe and secure with you,” he promises, pulling back so he’s smiling down at his mate and the look in his eyes makes him ache. He knows Rinne has many regrets with what had gone down, but he also doesn’t doubt that he would protect Niki and the babies with his life. 

"Good, that's all that matters," Rinne says softly and looks over just as Masao pulls at his brother's tail, making him growl before pouncing him. "God they really are too much like me," he snickers as he watches them. They were so funny together and he was happy they all had each other to grow up with too. "Alright, well we should get everyone ready to head out then huh?" 

“Yes please, I think they’re starting to get bored just sitting around here too,” Niki laughs and gets up so he could separate their two boys who really were so much like Rinne that it was hilarious. So they get the three ready which is always such a hassle; Mirai was always easy to get ready, but the other two always put up a fight and while it was all playful, it didn’t make getting them ready any bit easy. They manage to get the kids and themselves ready and soon enough they’re on the road to Hiiro’s place which luckily isn’t too far as the kids certainly did not appreciate being strapped in their carseats. “So, what should we do? We’re going to have the day to ourselves after so long,” Niki asks with a grin and squeezes Rinne’s free hand as his alpha drives. 

"Hmm, well I think we need to get some food we never get to have with the kids," Rinne laughs, their diets were pretty much limited to making meals that the babies could also eat so things were pretty bland. "Then… well I dunno, you know I'd love to smash you," he adds with a grin and gives Niki a wink when he glances over at him. Rinne was a pretty simple guy, he liked good food and good sex with his omega, with all that he's a happy man. 

Niki laughs, shaking his head because he really has no idea what he even expected from Rinne. “I don’t know why I bothered to ask you,” he snickers softly. It didn’t sound like a bad idea, quite honestly he liked the sound of that. They didn’t get time to themselves much often, so what better way to spend their day alone than to just enjoy each other. “But I can’t say no to that. Should we get take out? Normally I would say I can make us something better than any restaurant could, but I don’t know if you have the patience to wait for it~”

"Up to you babe," Rinne grins and gives his hand a squeeze. "You know I love your cookin' but we're also supposed to be takin' a break, so we could order in if that's what ya want," he shrugs and glances in the mirror to make sure the babies were content. He really didn't care about what they did tonight, he was just happy to have his Niki all to himself for a while. 

“I do love to cook… But I also really want to enjoy my day with you too. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to order in this time,” Niki grins and squeezes his hand in return. As much as he loves spending his days in the kitchen, this would be the one exception where he would much rather just order in because he really wants to make the most of his time with Rinne. They make it to Hiiro’s place not too long later and Niki can’t help but feel a little nervous about having to leave his babies which is only natural but he knows very well that they will be safe and with family. “Let’s hope they don’t drive your brother and Aira too crazy,” Niki chuckles as he takes Mitsue out of his car seat who was getting far too whiny and impatient just having to sit around.

"Yeah really, I'm praying they just nap," Rinne grins as he picks up Mirai first, then grabs Masao, holding a baby in each arm who both seemed just thrilled to be held by their dad. He knocks on his door once they arrive and it only takes a second before it's whipped open and Hiiro is smiling bright. 

"Hey! Ahh~ how are my niece and nephews?!" he grins as he takes Rinne's armful of kids from him and gives them each a kiss to their heads. "Are you guys alright? I hope I'm not taking them because something's wrong." 

“There’s nothing wrong. We just really needed the day to ourselves,” Niki promises and gives Hiiro a reassuring smile. He just adores Hiiro and appreciates everything that he does for them and their kids. Hiiro was always one of Niki’s strongest supporters during his most difficult times and he was extremely grateful to him. “They’re all in a pretty good mood so I’m hoping they won’t give you guys any trouble… I really appreciate you babysitting them today,” he smiles and gives Mitsue, who’s still in his arms a gentle and comforting squeeze, mostly for himself. 

"It's okay, we're good at making them happy!" Hiiro insists and steps aside when he feels Aira at his side, shoving him out of the way so he could greet the others. 

"Hey guys, I'm so excited!" he beams as he kisses Masao's head who was excitedly reaching out for Aira to hold him, which he does and hugs him tight. He can smell that Niki is dreading letting the babies go and he goes to give him a hug, since he gets it, being the other omega here. "It's okay, they'll only be gone for a little bit. You can even facetime us if you really need to make sure they're fine!" he promises with a warm smile and gently strokes his fingers along Mitsue's hair who purrs back at him in response. 

Niki nods and passes Mitsue over to Aira or else he feels he would not be able to let go of him at all. It’s reassuring to know that his kids will be in good hands since it’s not the first time that Hiiro and Aira have had to take care of them for the day so there is some comfort in the fact that they will be with these two. “You’re right… I know you two will take good care of them. It’s just a little hard leaving them,” he admits with a soft chuckle and hugs onto Rinne’s arm since their arms were free now.

“I know, but if it helps you feel better then we can send you updates on how they are doing,” Hiiro offers with a bright smile and gently bounces the two babies in his arms who are happily giggling away. He knows it’s not easy for either Niki or his brother to part from the kids even if it’s for a few hours, but he was willing to do anything to help them feel at ease. “They’ll be fine with us. You two just try to enjoy your much needed day off, alright?”

"Alright, thanks again," Rinne grins and gives each of the kids a kiss to their head before taking Niki's hand and pulling him along to the car. The drive home is a bit emotional and far too quiet, but once they're in their home and together he sighs, hugging Niki close. "It's far too quiet in here," he laughs as he kisses his forehead and hugs him in close, taking in his sweet scent as he did so, though he could still smell Niki's worry. 

Niki sighs and wraps himself around his alpha, hugging him close and tight. “Way too quiet. Is it bad that I already miss their whining and crying?” he asks with a soft laugh and buries his face in Rinne’s neck, gently nuzzling against his scent glands to help calm his own nerves because he can’t help but worry. “I know they’re going to be fine, but leaving them is always so hard,” he says with a sigh and he feels really awful for worrying so much especially because they haven’t been able to have time for themselves in a while and he doesn’t want to come off as overly sensitive. “I think I’m just worrying way too much.”

"I know, but I'm worrying a lot too," Rinne hums and kisses along Niki's head as well as releasing some calming pheromones for him too, just anything he could do to make him feel reassured he would do. "Do you wanna order in now then go hangout? We could even snuggle up in your nest if that helps," he offers with a squeeze to his waist. He knew Niki's nest would have the babies scents in it which would help comfort him, but that was entirely Niki's call. 

“That sounds like a good idea… let’s get changed and then we can do that,” Niki smiles and gives Rinne a tight squeeze before letting him go. Once they decide what they want to eat and place their order, Niki makes quick work of getting himself changed into something more comfortable, that being one of Rinne’s shirts that were oversized on him. He pulls Rinne along to his nest once his alpha strips down into just boxers and snuggles up to his side with a content sigh. “I missed you so much,” he whispers and wraps himself around his alpha. It helps a lot getting cozy in his nest which smells of Rinne and their babies which helps him calm his nerves significantly. 

"I missed you too baby," Rinne returns and rolls Niki onto his back so he could be above him, one of his legs draped across his omega's as he props himself up on his side, "I really took for granted all of our alone time before," he laughs and runs his hand along Niki's chest, his arms, just wherever he could touch because he needed to appreciate his omega entirely. "I've missed just touching you so much," he says quietly as he watches the way Niki's tail sways with his touch, he really was so gorgeous and adorable all at once. 

Niki can’t contain the soft purrs that leave him from all this attention from his alpha. It has been far too long since they actually had the chance to just relax with each other like this. “Tell me about it. Now we have three babies who are worse than you when it comes to needing my attention,” he breathes out a laugh and runs his hand along Rinne’s arm before bringing it around his back, just taking his time to feel him and cherish this moment. Rinne’s skin feels hot against his skin which he always finds so comforting. “I can’t remember the last time it was just the two of us in here aside from my heats… It’s really nice, isn’t it?”

"So nice," Rinne grins and leans down to kiss his omega, making it soft but indulging in his taste as he does, his fingers trailing up along Niki's bare arm as he does so. He can tell he's starting to calm down as his scent changes and that was a relief. "It's so hard to control myself with you, god you're so hot Niki-kyun," he groans with a bite to his lip and pulls away with a grin. "Like, I really wanna enjoy my time with ya but you smell  _ so good  _ I just wanna eat ya up," he says and dips his head down to kiss along Niki's neck, his scent even stronger being so close to his glands, it was almost intoxicating really. 

“What are you? A horny teenager?” Niki laughs breathlessly when their lips part, a soft gasp leaving him when he feels Rinne’s lips against his neck. His ears twitch in excitement, Rinne’s lips feeling so heavenly against his skin, his heart pounding against his chest and he knows that his current state only makes his scent more apparent. “Rinne-kun~ You’re killing me here,” he whines out, pulling his mate on top of him. He tangles his fingers in his hair, keeping him as close to himself as he can. It’s almost embarrassing how Rinne hasn’t really done anything yet he’s so quick to melt into a puddle under his alpha. It shows that it really has been far too long.

"I'm not a teenager but I'm  _ definitely  _ horny," Rinne smirks against his neck and bites at his scent glands, making his omega moan and his scent even stronger, which was starting to smell even sweeter. "I really should have fucked you first before ordering food, there's no way I could fit in what I want in such a short time," he laughs and really, he was beyond frustrated that they didn't think this through. The last thing they needed was the delivery guy showing up while he was knotted in his omega, Niki would be mortified  _ and  _ starving which is never good. 

Niki bites his lip in an attempt to stifle his noises but he only fails when Rinne bites at his neck, the omega tightening his grip in his hair and giving it a tug. He knows just how much Rinne loves biting and marking him to show everyone who he belongs to. He has always been quite the possessive alpha which Niki honestly loves. It doesn’t help that he can smell just how desperate his alpha is which only heightens his own needs. “M-Maybe we should have thought this through a little more…” Niki gasps out, his ears and tail twitching as he brings his legs around his alpha’s waist to keep him close, warmth pooling through his lower abdomen in desperation. “We waited this long already.. We can wait a few minutes more, don’t you think so~” he attempts to tease him but he knows that his lack of composure is giving him away.

"Fuck, I can already smell your slick," Rinne groans and rests his forehead on Niki's shoulder as he tries to contain himself. "But I better calm down, if I don't I'll end up knocking the delivery guy out for interrupting me," he chuckles as he forces himself to pull away from Niki, which is almost as bad of an idea as just smashing him because he looks  _ so good like this,  _ with his hair splayed around him in just his own shirt. This was just getting painful. 

While Niki’s a little disappointed that he stopped, he really doesn’t need Rinne lashing out at some poor soul either so it’s best that they contain themselves and wait. “You’re ridiculous, Rinne… If you do that to the poor delivery guy then I’m definitely not letting you fuck me,” Niki laughs, his grip loosening around Rinne’s hair as he brings his hand around and rests it against his cheek. His heart pounds in anticipation and it’s killing him having to wait, but he knows they need to be patient. “Then I’ll be super~ disappointed because I was really looking forward to good food and sex tonight. I feel so deprived~”

"Niki-kyun, you're really testing my patience," Rinne practically growls as he forces himself to sit up and away from Niki, though his scent was still engulfing him he could at least breathe a bit. "You really want me to wreck you huh?" he asks with a grin and grips Niki's wrist to yank him up and quickly pulls him in close, "You're such a nasty omega," he says with sharp eyes on Niki's, his dominance was really being teased and he was going to lose his mind. Niki was so confident with him and it drove him insane. 

“And who’s fault might that be? I used to be pretty innocent before getting involved with you,” Niki teases, doing his best to keep himself together but it’s nearly impossible with Rinne’s sharp gaze on him. He feels a shiver down his spine from his cold gaze and just how close he is to him. It doesn’t help how strong Rinne’s scent is right now either which only makes his head spin and makes him want to just give into his alpha. 

Rinne groans, his body just burning with having his omega so close and tempting, his mind racing. "Fuck, I dunno if you were ever innocent if you can talk like that," he smirks as he forces himself to get up and out of the nest so he could grab a t-shirt to throw on since the delivery guy would probably be here any minute. "You're lucky you're so damn cute babe, you get away with anythin'." 

Niki grins and follows behind his mate, hugging him around his waist once he pulls his shirt on. “I don’t know about that. But if you think so then I’ll definitely use it to my advantage,” Niki grins and leans up on his toes to kiss Rinne’s cheek, he pulls away with a gasp, his ears perking up at the sound of their doorbell which means their food delivery is here. Niki is just about to run over to answer when Rinne stops him and insists that he’ll go answer it. Niki doesn’t argue against it, knowing very well that Rinne has his reasons for being so protective so he lets him go ahead to pay for and grab the food. “Mmm.. that smells amazing~” Niki sighs once the delivery man leaves. He was pretty hungry but at the same time he was also pretty worked up from his alpha from just moments ago. 

"Right? Almost as good as you," Rinne grins and leads the way to eat on their bed, like normal it seemed, but it was most comfortable. He pulls their meals out of the bag, handing Niki his then opens his own which just smells even better. "Oh god, this smells fantastic, I don't even remember the last time we ate anything other than eggs and veggies," he teases with a laugh as he shovels a mouthful into his mouth and all but groans at how good it was. 

“Neither can I...This is fantastic,” Niki all but moans from the first bite which tastes absolutely fantastic. These days he would usually prep meals in accordance to what was best for the babies, so it’s not everyday that they can cheat and have a meal like this so he’s definitely going to cherish it. “The sacrifices we make for our little ones. Oh well, they’re cute and worth suffering over,” he laughs and takes another bite and he really feels like he could be in heaven. 

"Yeah, they're lucky, I forgot how good food could taste," Rinne snickers and he's so happy seeing Niki so happy, he knew food made his omega happy but this was beyond. The way his tail was happily swishing about behind him was just adorable. "I'm glad you didn't have to cook, you deserve the break babe," he adds with a genuine smile to his omega because he deserved to relax, taking care of the babies was hard and he deserved to chill. 

“I appreciate the break and I appreciate getting time with you more,” Niki smiles softly and shifts closer to Rinne to give him a kiss on his cheek. It really was a lot of work taking care of the babies but he didn’t mind it in the slightest bit, he found it to be very rewarding. Though, he’s extremely grateful that he could get time with his alpha. “I’m glad Hiiro and Aira could babysit… we really needed this time together. We haven’t had time alone since they were born and I always miss you.”

"I know… I miss you too Niki," Rinne says quietly with a sigh. "We can sign them up for preschool soon though right? That could be a start to us getting some freedom back and it'd be good for them too," he thinks aloud. He wanted some time back with his omega for sure, he really wanted them to get some sort of normalcy back and the idea of the babies making friends was really sweet, maybe it could happen. 

Niki ponders the thought because it’s not an easy decision to make but it’s one they needed to make sooner or later. “I think that would be a good idea… it would be really good for them,” he says softly and shifts over to Rinne to snuggle up to him once he’s done with his food. “It’s just a little scary to think about but I really think it’ll be great for the kids to experience that and make friends. Getting time back with Rinne-kun would be a huge bonus too,” he adds with a grin. 

"Yeah I'd say, I need you too," Rinne laughs and he's once again amazed by how ridiculously _ fast  _ Niki could eat, especially after taking care of babies and having different food, he was just impressive. "And you know I would never let the babies be anywhere they wouldn't be safe… it'll be good for us to get some distance probably," he hums. He loved the babies, but he and Niki definitely had attachment issues to work through with them. 

“I hate that you’re right about that. Rinne-kun, you’ve gotten so mature! I’m proud of you,” Niki teases, well attempted to, because he can’t handle the mood being so serious whenever it’s regarding his babies. Though he knows Rinne makes valid points and it would be best for all of them and he always has their kids’ best interest in mind too. “Okay, we will look into all that soon,” he says softly. It’s harder because they’re the first from their friends to deal with all this too, but he knew that they would figure it all out. “You’re a great father, I hope you know that. I couldn’t have asked for a better mate.”

"Niki," Rinne says quietly and sets his fast-food box aside to sit closer to Niki, "thank you… I'm really glad you think that," he whispers as he pulls him in to kiss his lips. Of course he doubted if he was any good for Niki, he doubted it for a while and when the babies came he did everything he could to prove himself, and he's really glad it was enough. "I'm so glad you're mine," he says as he grips Niki tight to pull him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him tight as he kisses him again. 

Niki kisses him back, his arms wrapped securely around his mate as he keeps him close against him. It never surprises him just how soft and genuine Rinne can be. While for anyone outside their family and friend group, Rinne would come off as a typical and hardheaded alpha, Niki knew very well of his true nature which is of a caring partner and father. “I love you a lot, Rinne. More than anything,” he whispers against his lips and pulls away so he can instead nuzzle into his neck because he’s getting far too emotional for his own good. “Thank you for taking such great care of us.”

"I love you too," Rinne says softly and squeezes Niki tighter, his heart racing as his omega's scent strengthens and his willpower fades. There was nothing to stop them now, they were alone and Niki's stomach was satisfied, nothing could yet between them now. "I'll take care of you forever, you're mine and this family means more to me than anything," he promises as he lets Niki enjoy his scent. 

“I know… I know we’re always going to be safe with you,” Niki whispers against his neck, his fingers threading through Rinne’s hair as he leaves gentle little kisses along his neck. As if Rinne’s scent wasn’t apparent before, it definitely is now and even more so when he nibbles along his scent glands, his head spinning from his overpowering scent but he just loves it so much. “Rinne-kun, you always smell so delicious~”

"God, speak for yourself," Rinne growls and flips Niki onto his back, following along as he braces himself above him, "I think you owe me," he grins as he leans down to bite his scent gland harder than prior and presses his body down again his. Niki smelt delicious, like strawberries and cream, and it made his head feel fuzzy just smelling him. He was already pent up from before but now that he finally has his omega where he wanted him it was damn hard to hold back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a second part to this chapter where it gets smutty so look forward to that *insert smirk emoji*


	4. Rinne/Niki (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinne and Niki get some much needed time to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of this chapter is smut but the rest of it is pretty fluffy and cute! Enjoy!

Now that they’re finally alone with no more interruptions, it’s impossible for either one to hold back at this point. Niki holds onto Rinne as if his life depends on it, his hands eagerly grabbing onto and tugging on his alpha’s shirt to get it off which he manages and tosses it aside. They haven’t had time like this to themselves in forever, not since the babies were born and now they both have little to no restraint on themselves. “Rinne-kun…” Niki gasps out when he feels Rinne attacking his neck yet again and he knows this will only end with him marked up, which he doesn’t mind in the slightest bit. “Can we take this to my nest? Please?”

Rinne nods with a smile and scoops Niki up bridal style. He always found it so adorable when he wanted to be in his nest, he was the cutest little thing and he loved being in such a sacred place with him. So he carries him to their walk-in closet which has an extra area just for his nest and sets him down, then strips him of his clothes before laying him down. "God Niki, I love you so much," he purrs and kisses down along his chest, licking and mopping his skin as he does so. "You smell so sweet fuck, you're incredible." 

Niki arches his back from Rinne’s touch, the feeling of his lips and his tongue against his skin sends a shiver through his body. “You smell so good too. Better than any meal,” he moans softly, gripping Rinne’s hair as he dares to open his eyes so he can watch his alpha which honestly is a mistake. Just the sight of Rinne alone has him soaking with slick and he knows that only makes his scent more apparent but it has been far too long since they have done anything. 

Rinne just revels in his omega, his strong slick scent practically drowning him in desire, his body burning with desperation. "Y'know I won't be able to hold back right?" he asks Niki seriously since he didn't want to give into his alpha if Niki really didn't want it. It had been awhile and he was aching to just wreck his beautiful omega so he wanted to be very clear of his intentions. 

“Then don’t hold back,” Niki breathes out, tugging Rinne’s hair to pull him up and meet his lips in a desperate and much needed kiss. He knows Rinne is only trying to be mindful by giving him a warning but he doesn’t need or want him to hold back. He was just aching to feel his alpha. “Don't hold back. I need you so bad, Rinne..” he whines and pushes his hips up against his to emphasize his point. 

Rinne growls and grips his omega, flipping him onto his stomach and pushing him down. He looked so good like this, his tanned skin shining with sweat and his hair a mess, he was just beautiful. "So good, you're so good," he groans as he grips Niki's hips and pulls them up, exposing his slick soaked hole that smelt so strongly sweet it made him foggy. He runs his dick along his omega's slick, coating himself then slams himself into him, a sharp moan leaving him as he does so. It felt heavenly being in him, it had been too long and he missed his omega  _ so much.  _ "Fuck Niki," he gasps at he grips the length of his hair, pulling it back as he begins thrusting into him without restraint, his body acting on instinct from waiting so long. 

Niki has to bite down on his pillow to muffle his nosies, his body immediately tightening around his alpha as Rinne begins thrusting into him, his body shifting with each thrust he gives him. It’s been too long since they have done this aside from when Niki is in heat so the stretch is a little painful but all Niki can focus on is finally feeling so full of his mate. “R-Rinne-kun~” Niki gasps out, dragging out a loud moan, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him as he fully submits to his alpha. 

"You're so good for me," Rinne moans as he leans over Niki's body, bracing himself over his shoulders as he grinds into his delicious, wet heat. His senses were starting to take over, giving into the smell of Niki's sex, how sounds, how good he felt around him, he was going to lose it. "My good omega," he growls into his ear then bites down on his scent glands on his neck, his omega's scent flooding him further as well as his taste. 

Niki’s cries and moans only get louder and he can barely even form any words at his point. His mind clouded with sheer pleasure as his alpha thrusts harshly into him and bites at his neck. It’s embarrassing to think that he won’t last very long and it doesn’t help that this position makes his own dick rut against his sheets which only adds onto everything he is feeling. “I-I’m yours… all yours,” he manages to cry out, and reaches back to grip Rinne’s hair, just needing to touch him in any way he could right now.

Rinne loved hearing his omega's voice, hearing him declare that he was all his, it only turned him on further. "Niki," he groans and runs his fingers through Niki's hair before gripping it tight, "can I knot you?" he asks since he didn't dare just assume that was allowed. Niki might be his, but he wouldn't do that to him unwarranted, being attached for up to half an hour was a big commitment and something they needed to both want. 

“Please… I need it,” Niki practically sobs out, tears pouring down his cheeks from the overwhelming stimulation he was receiving. He doesn’t care how long they would be stuck together, he just wants to feel his alpha fill him up. He loves the stretch and sensation of fullness he gets from his knot. “Please, Rinne… Fuck, please knot me,” he begs, tightening his grip in Rinne’s hair, giving it a tug as he turns his head to kiss his alpha, or does his best to do so.

Rinne kisses him for a moment before pulling back and out of Niki so he could flip him onto his back. If he was going to knot him, he at least wanted their position afterwards to be comfortable for them. He slides back in between his legs and continues to thrust into him as if he never stopped, except now he could kiss him while he did which made him moan. "God Niki, you're so good," he groans as he bites onto his neck. He could feel his knot starting to swell and he was beyond excited to let it go. 

Niki is quick to wrap his arms around Rinne and pulls him in closer, his legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusts his hips to match Rinne’s pace, just to feel even more and he’s really in a state of complete bliss. “Y-You’re better… you’re so good to me,” he groans out, tilting his head back when he feels his mate biting into his neck and he knows very well he’s going to be bruised up but he doesn’t mind. He loves having the marks as a reminder of their time and of who he belongs to; while Rinne might be a little over possessive, Niki just loves that. “Please, Rinne-kun~ knot me, I need to feel you~” he moans, dragging his nails along Rinne’s back and he knows he could just about cum at any moment but he does his best to hold off for his alpha, though he knows he won’t last much longer either.

Rinne really wants to wait for Niki to cum first, but with how desperate he was he knew he wasn't going to last long. He bucks his hips harder and he can feel his knot starting to catch, his body burning as he pushes himself in further. The way Niki moans to the stretch has him sucking onto his neck harder but he makes himself put back to kiss him, "gonna knot," he warns him as he pushes himself in, forcing his knot past his omega's rim and he cums so hard he sees stars, a deep growl reverberating through him as he thrusts his hips deeper, slower, making it last. 

“R-Rinne..!” Niki gasps sharply, his nails digging into his alpha so hard that he knows it’s going to leave marks. Unable to hold himself back either, he cums without a warning, strings of white shooting onto his abdomen, slick dripping along his thighs, his body spasming from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm which only further proves how long it’s been for them. Niki’s breathing heightens, quiet sobs leaving him as he attempts to come down and adjust to his alpha’s knot. There’s no denying that the stretch hurts, but it feels so good in a way that he can’t even explain it and he loves having this connection to his alpha.

"Niki," Rinne whispers as his breathing starts calming down, his body still twitching as he slowly fills his omega up. He kisses along his neck and brushes his hair out of his face when he pulls back. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" he asks softly and kisses along his cheek, then one firm kiss on his lips. He absolutely loves this, this post coital glow as his knot settles in place, he felt so good and euphoric. 

“I-I’m okay…” Niki answers when he’s able to, his breathing evening out but he keeps his arms around Rinne to keep him close. “You didn’t hurt me… you were so amazing, you’re always so amazing,” he whispers against his lips, his chest vibrating with soft purrs and gives his alpha a tired smile when they pull apart from their kiss. His cheeks are flushed, his bangs sticking to his face with his sweat and as exhausted as he is, he’s in complete bliss being filled by his alpha. “I really  _ really  _ needed that…” 

"Fuck, me too," Rinne grins and kisses his cheek. "You're incredible Niki-kyun, I love you so much," he says softly and kisses his lips, his emotions all over the place as his purrs match his mates. He loved this, being connected so intimately like this with his omega was everything he ever needed and it was a really nice break from kids. "God you still feel  _ so good,"  _ he laughs and nuzzles his face into Niki's neck. 

“You feel so~ good too. God, I feel so full,” Niki laughs softly and brushes his fingers through Rinne’s hair before running them along his cheek. He feels he could just about melt from the way Rinne looks at him with so much fondness and love especially after such an intense encounter. But that’s what he just loves about Rinne, all these sides to him that only he gets to see. “But I guess we’re stuck like this for a while now, hm? Good thing we’re home alone,” he adds with a chuckle and pulls Rinne down to kiss his lips again, trying his best not to cause either of their hips to move so suddenly. 

Rinne laughs against his lips before pulling away with a grin, "Yeah, that's why I knew I needed to wait til after dinner. I woulda killed the delivery guy for sure if we were like this," he teases and kisses him again. He just loved seeing Niki so satiated and happy, it makes him feel even better knowing he could make his omega feel so good. 

“Good thing you thought that through, I wouldn’t have been too thrilled either,” Niki laughs softly and wraps his arms around Rinne’s back in a tight hug. He’s glad that Rinne also thought to change their position before knotting him since they would be stuck like this for a while and he likes being able to at least hold onto him while they were like this. “I love you so much, Rinne-kun~ I’m really glad we could do this. I guess we both needed to blow off some steam, hm?”

"I love you too babe," Rinne says softly and hugs him back, his tail happily flicking behind him. "Yeah, I know I did. I was getting frustrated with the babes too easy," he laughs and happily breathes in his omega's scent. "Ah, I think my phones nearby speaking of, let's see if I have any texts," he hums as he pushes himself up as much as he could so he could reach over and grab his phone. Sure enough, he did, a few messages from Hiiro that were pictures of the babies first napping, then playing about which made his heart race, "looks like they're happy." 

Niki perks up when he hears that Hiiro texted which makes him try to sit up which is a huge mistake. He hisses from the pain but is quick to get over it when Rinne shows him the pictures of their kids. “I’m glad they went down for a nap… It seems like they’re having a good time. Hiiro and Aira are so wonderful with them,” he says softly, smiling fondly as he looks through the pictures and it feels like a wave of relief washing over him now that he knows his babies are doing alright. “I’m happy we got time to ourselves but I miss them too.”

"I know, it's bittersweet," Rinne laughs and watches the way Niki just stares at the pictures, he was so in love and it was a beautiful sight to see. "But I'm definitely enjoying this time together," he grins and sets his phone aside to kiss his omega's lips. He was so soft and sweet, he could stay here all day and never grow tired. "We'll pick the babies up in awhile." 

“I’m really enjoying it too. I can’t remember the last time we did this apart from my heats,” Niki hums against his lips and pulls him back in for another kiss, just savouring the moment because who knows when they will get time like this again. “I’m glad we could do this while I’m in the right state of mind and could actually enjoy this,” he laughs and buries his face in the crook of Rinne’s neck, inhaling his scent with a content sigh as he allows himself to relax because they are going to be here for a while. He also just wants to enjoy the moment for as long as he can too, knowing very well that he’ll be dying to get their kids after a while too.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's nice to have you coherent enough to actually speak to me," Rinne snickers and runs his fingers along Niki's bare arm. He was such a beautiful little thing, he loved having him small and under him like this, it was perfect. "Hey Niki, can I ask ya something?" 

“I am too, it’s always a blur with my heats,” Niki laughs softly and delicately brushes his fingers through Rinne’s hair. He loves the feeling of Rinne’s touch against his skin, the sensation making his ears twitch in delight and his chest vibrate with a soft purr. “But sure, what’s on your mind?”

"I-I know the idea of pregnancy and stuff scares you now," Rinne starts and gives Niki's cheek a soft kiss, "but, have you ever wanted more kids… with me?" he asks quietly and pushes himself up more so he could see Niki's face. Things were hard with Niki's pregnancy, it wasn't what he had wanted and didn't happen how he had ever planned, so it left a harsh, lasting impression. It was a sensitive topic but this was something Rinne wanted to know. 

It is a scary thought for Niki, the idea of pregnancy was terrifying for him for many reasons now. Due to his circumstances, it wasn’t exactly an enjoyable period of time for him no matter how much he loves his kids. “I’ve always wanted kids with you,” he admits softly and absentmindedly brushes his fingers through Rinne’s hair, just needing any excuse to touch him because that tends to keep him calm and collected during and just talking about this is still hard on him but it is a conversation that needs to happen. “It still really scares me a lot… b-but I know that I’m safe with you. I don’t know when I’ll be ready, but I do want more kids with you.” 

Rinne smiles at that and leans down to give him a delicate kiss, "you just tell me when," he says softly and kisses him again. It was nice to hear that Niki had at least thought about it, he knew it was scary but him thinking about it was one step closer and he was proud of him. "We should probably wait til the babies are older now anyways, we have a while to figure it out," he teases to lighten the mood and now his knot was finally starting to deflate, which was both a relief and a shame. 

“Hmm.. I think we would definitely lose our minds if we have anymore while these three are still so little,” Niki laughs softly and hugs Rinne tight. He always knew how to keep the mood light all while making sure not to invalidate Niki’s emotions on the matter. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner and it’s for certain that he would not have gotten through the hardest period of his life without him. He shifts a little, feeling the knot slowly starting to go down which is a little disappointing but also a relief on his body. “Hey, after we rest up a little and clean ourselves off… can we go get our babies?” he asks with a gentle bite to his lip because now he’s really starting to miss them.

Rinne nods with a smile and runs his hand up long Niki's thigh that was side around him, "Yeah, of course. I miss 'em too," he admits and kisses Niki's cheek. He found it adorable how shy he could be, he was such a perfect omega and mother and seeing him so happy in this role just melted him. He was so proud to call him his. "I should be able to move in another minute or so, thank god my back's killin' me." 

“Speak for yourself. My everything is killing me, you seriously lack any sort of control,” Niki teases with a grin and gives Rinne a kiss to his cheek. Sure he was aching, but it was a small price to pay for such a fantastic evening together. When they’re both free and finally able to move, they stay cuddled in the nest for a little while in a position more comfortable for them before deciding to get cleaned up because they both really miss their kids now. After a much needed bath, they get dressed when Niki notices the litter of bites on his neck and decides to throw on a scarf to hide them. “You seriously have no control, Rinne-kun. These marks are going to take forever to fade~” he complains, making sure all the marks were hidden. He didn’t mind the marks, he honestly loved it whenever Rinne would mark him up but he would rather avoid awkward glances with Hiiro and Aira, though he knows the two would just avoid making any comments regarding it.

"I told you I didn't tonight, I asked if it was alright," Rinne laughs as they get ready to go, "they look beautiful on you anyways, I love it," he adds with a grin and pulls Niki in close to kiss his forehead. "Only I'll be seeing them, and I don't care if anyone does anyways, I'm very proud to have you as my omega," he says sternly then takes Niki's hand to head out the door. 

“Whatever, you hot headed alpha,” Niki teases and squeezes Rinne’s hand, though he can’t deny that he really loves whenever Rinne would get so serious on a matter like this. It was hot and he loved it whenever he would get so protective. By the time they get to their car, Niki is practically vibrating with excitement and lack of patience, just being so excited to get to his kids. Luckily for them, Hiiro doesn’t live very far away so they make it back to his place within a decent amount of time. When they arrive, Hiiro answers the door and Niki all but lights up when he sees Mitsue in his arms and scoops him into his own to hug his baby tight. “Hi! We missed you a lot!”

"Hey guys! Did you have a fun day?" Hiiro asks excitedly and moves aside so they could come in since he knew they'd both be desperate to see their pups.

"Yeah, it was a nice break," Niki smiles and looks around for the other two, and finds them more by smell than anything as he finds them in the living room with Aira. "My beautiful babies, how were they?" he asks as he lays down on the floor and they all excitedly jump on him, their little tails swishing away the whole time. 

“They were great! A little moody earlier but they had a nap which seemed to solve that,” Aira smiles and watches the three excitedly pounce on their mother. It was such an adorable sight, one that makes him really happy too because he could tell just how nervous Niki was about leaving his kids here. 

Rinne laughs at the sight and sits down next to Niki and Mirai takes the chance to jump onto his lap with a bright grin and giggle that’s enough to make him melt. She looked so much like Niki, the way her eyes light up and the look of excitement on her face when Rinne takes her into his arms and kisses her head. “I’m glad they didn't give ya any trouble. I was kindah worried they’d drive you two nuts but seems like you’ve gotten the hang of things.”

"It wasn't bad at all!" Aira smiles and snuggles up to Hiiro when he comes back to his side. "They were just snuggly because you were gone, which was pretty nice!" he laughs and gives Hiiro a squeeze. He always gets so emotional and needy on days they would watch the kids. 

"They're so sweet! I'm so happy you were all so good!" Niki beams and kisses Masao's cheeks when he crawls up to his face with a big smile that just melted him. 

The three are clearly in high spirits after seeing their parents after a few hours. It takes them a moment before they finally calm down, the boys snuggled up to Niki and Mirai snuggled up in Rinne’s arms. While it was really difficult for them both to be away from them, coming back to this definitely made it all worth it. 

“They are always so wonderful! We had a lot of fun babysitting,” Hiiro insists with a bright smile and squeezes Aira’s as they watch the sight in front of them. He loves the relationship the two parents have with their little ones and it makes him especially proud of his big brother who proved to be a wonderful father. “I’m glad you two could have a nice time to yourselves too! If you ever need another day off, we will be happy to babysit again!”

"We really appreciate it, thanks so much again," Niki smiles and he was just in bliss having his babies close, not to mention laying on the floor felt really good on his sore body. "You two will make great parents someday, you're so good with these three and they're a handful," he laughs as he looks over to Rinne who looked so pleased to have Mirai back in his arms. She really was so special to him and it made his heart race at the sight. 

“I think it really helps that Hiiro-kun is pretty much a grown child. He’s great at keeping them busy,” Aira laughs and stretches his arms out with a content sigh. With how much time they both spend with the babies, they have gotten the hang of it. They were all so special to him and Hiiro so they were always happy to babysit. 

Rinne laughs at Aira’s comment which is pretty much accurate. “That’s my lil’ bro for ya. I knew they’d be fine with you two,” he says and shifts Mirai in his arms who looks at him with the cutest smile, her little bushy tail swishing behind her from how happy she is.

"She really does love you huh?" Hiiro laughs as he watches his brother with Mirai, she was just obsessed with him and it was a really cute sight to see. 

"I don't know what it is… they have such a special bond. She's definitely daddy's little girl," Niki smiles and shifts to sit up, then pulls the brothers into his lap who happily cling to him since they were just happy to have their mom back. "Maybe it's because he spoils her so much too~" 

“I guess she knows that I’ll just give into her so she takes advantage of that,” Rinne snickers and lifts the little girl up higher who excitedly kicks at her legs, giggling at her dad which just makes him melt. “I can’t help it though, she gives me those adorable eyes like Niki so it’s hard to say no,” he grins and brings her back down, giving her a kiss to her head. They did have a special bond, one that he cherishes so much. 

"She really does look a lot like him," Aira laughs as he watches her, she was just the sweetest little thing. "They all do though, they're all mini Niki's it's really cute," he adds with a smile as he watches all the babies, they were just so sweet and very similar to Niki which was so cute. 

"Well, I'm glad, I love having all my mini me's," Niki beams and hugs his sons tight. "We should go though, we'll get these ones home so they can run around and tire themselves out before bed," he laughs and he makes himself get up with each boy, which has become a talent of his, getting up without hands was tricky. 

So they get their kids ready to head out, Hiiro and Aira walking the family out to the car so they could give the kids a hug and kiss goodbye before they’re on their way home. Having the kids back has both Niki and Rinne relaxed sufficiently. The kids seemed happy to be back with their parents as well and the moment they get home, they’re ready to just run off and play, their boys whining and tugging at their parents clothes for them to play as well.

“You would think Hiiro would have tired them out. They’re still so energetic,” Rinne snickers and sits down on the carpet with their kids, who are already pouncing on him and Niki again in an attempt to play.

"Yeah, I know right?" Niki giggles and gets on the ground on his hands and knees, eyeing up Masao who clearly wanted to play fight, then pounces with a teasing growl that makes him giggle as he's pounced to the ground. "Ahh you're so tough! My strong boy!" he beams as he kisses his cheek and gentle tickles him to make him giggle more. "God Rinne, I missed them so much~"

Rinne laughs at the sight as the other two take the opportunity to pounce on Niki as well, his heart melts from the adorable little giggles that leave their kids. “I know, I really missed them too. And they really missed you as well it seems,” he grins. He really missed this as well. There’s no doubt that they both needed a bit of a break and he was thankful that they could get one too, but they’re always at their happiest having their family together as a whole. 

"Ahhh my babies!" Niki giggles and carefully sits up after they get off him and lets them all climb up on his lap, then hugs them all tight in one big hug. "I can't even imagine my life without you and them, you're all so important to me," he says softly and watches his babies. The way their little ears twitch in excitement and their tails all sway, it was really just the cutest thing he'd ever seen, though it doesn't last long before Mitsue starts growling and pounces at his sister. 

“There goes our moment of peace,” Rinne snickers and lifts Mitsue off of a whining and displeased Mirai. It’s clear that she does not have the same idea of fun as her brothers, unless it’s pouncing on their parents. He sets Mitsue down who changes over to Masao and Rinne can only shake his head with a sigh as he sets Mirai onto her feet who quickly crawls onto her dad’s lap, growling at her brothers. “Yeah, she’s definitely a lil’ Niki. She looks just like ya when she’s mad,” he laughs and scratches behind her ears which helps calm her down.

Niki just laughs, the sight of their chaotic babies being just so humorous, "Mirai baby, daddy's not very nice huh?" he teases and mimics her same made face at Rinne just to prove his point since he definitely agreed that they had the same facial expressions. "Well, the boys definitely take after you, I bet you used to play fight like this with your brother a lot." 

“When we were very young. But I had to grow up kindah fast because of how things were in our village,” Rinne laughs softly and lifts Mirai up so she could sit up on his shoulders which is something she really enjoyed and it does help lighten her mood too. “I think I was more mature when I was younger. But there’s no doubt that these boys are takin’ after me,” he snickers. “I can’t say that’s a good thing though.”

"I can't either," Niki smirks and the sight of Mirai being up on her dad's shoulders was just precious. "But you're an amazing man despite your temperament, I would be so happy of our sons we're like you," he says honestly and the way Rinne blushes subtly at that made him feel so warm. Complimenting Rinne was always so sweet and he really did deserve to hear how amazing he was. 

Rinne looks at their sons with a smile. It makes him happy that Niki sees good in him and he would only hope that their kids would take after the decent parts of him. “You’re one of the few people who would think that,” he laughs softly and looks back at Niki who is looking at him and their daughter with so much love and tenderness. Keeping a hold on Mirai with one hand, he pulls Niki close against his side with his free arm and kisses the side of his head. “But they have an amazin’ mother so I ain’t worried in the slightest. They’re gonna grow to be great kids.”

"Rinne," Niki says softly and kisses his lips with a smile, "thank you… I try so hard for them and I'm so glad they're already growing up to be great," he says as he looks over to their sons, Mitsue was biting Masao's tail and he knew they were going to start fighting but he liked to let them figure out their problems themselves. He was just so happy with their family, it may have started from such a rough situation but the way things changed, it was all so perfect and he was so thankful. Everything he had with Rinne was everything he had ever wanted and he couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries we are obsessed with these kids and this family


End file.
